


The argument

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Conversations, Confessions, F/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Post-Break Up, Relationship Problems, Tumblr Prompt, bumping into each other, rumbelle prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: A monthly rumbelling November promptsNon-Smut: Bumping into each other - literally.after their break up.they both had been trying so hard not to see each other.let alone make eye contact.they avoided each other in town.but on this day, all their carefully plotted maneuvering were in vein as they literally ran into each other.She was distracted that day with trying very hard Not to look in his Direction while he strutted down the street with his head down.they'd collided and the only thing keeping her from losing her balance was his arms around her. their eyes meeting for the first time since that horrible night.
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The argument

Prologue The argument~

"Belle, Belle wait! he called following her out onto his well manicured lawn.

"No, I'm going home! you've said quite enough! She said turning to him with tears in her blue eyes.his snide remarks had hurt her deeply.

"Belle I'm sorry, please don't go." he said pleadingly wishing that he could take back every word.

She turned away from him crossing her arms around herself silently refusing to hear another excuse from him.another pathetic attempt at an explanation that   
he's just not good enough for her.

"I'm an bad man, a fiend! A monster."   
He said wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"And a jerk, an asshole. a stupid stupid inferring man! She continued.

"Yes, yes." he nodded his head in compete agreement.

"Let me go." She said too broken to have the same argument again and again.

"No, I think not." He replied burying his face in her hair. 

"Aren't you afraid that someone might   
see us together, that I would ruin your reputation." She shot back. her voice laced with anger and hurt.

He made a noise of exasperation.   
"Belle, come on! please come back inside."   
He pleaded. 

"No." She exclaimed sounding like a petulant child to her chagrin.

"Alright, fine, then we'll just stand here."   
He said holding her tight.

"Fine! she said placing her hands on top of his.wanting his warmth despite her annoyance with him.

She sighed feeling his breath in her hair sending a shiver of longing through her.   
"I want to mean something to you, I want to know that I matter to you." 

He tighten his arms around her holding her closingly.

"You do, more then I can say Belle." he said the confession costing him more then she would ever know.

She shook her head and pulled away from his comforting embrace. it wasn't enough,

"It doesn't feel that way, good night Gold." she said walking away from him despite her heart breaking. leaving him dumfounded staring after her.

Bumping into each other on the street~ 

The first time they had run into each other was back in October.when she had first moved back into town.

Belle was called clumsy on her best day.and uncoordinated on average.on this day she was wearing her favorite pair of black stilettos heels while carrying moving boxes and her coffee and pastry when she suddenly lost her balance.tripping and unexpectedly Bumping quite literally into the town beast! 

In a fury of white papers flying around them she realized to her horror that she had spilled her entire cup of pumpkin spice latte all over his expensive suit! and the beast had surprised her by wordlessly helping her to pick up her scattered possessions.

So not so beastly she came to realize that day.

The second time they ran into each other was 3-weeks after their break up.they both had been trying desperately hard not to see each other.let alone make eye contact. they avoided each other in town.in town hall meetings even Bumping into each other in the diner.but on this day, all their carefully plotted maneuvering were in vein as they again ran into each other.

She was distracted that day with trying very hard Not to look in the Direction of his shop while he strutted down the street with his head down.they'd collided and the only thing keeping her from losing her balance was his arms around her. holding her upright and their eyes met for the first time since that horrible night.

There they stood in the middle of the sidewalk awkwardly staring into each other's eyes.neither able to say the words that were sticking in their throats.

'I miss you'

He released her both averting the other’s gaze.looking anywhere but at each other.

"Sorry, I should have been watching   
where I was going." she said breaking the tentative silence between them.she always was the braver one.

"at least it wasn't hot cocoa this time."   
he retorted with a small smile.

"Actually, it was a pumpkin spice latte."   
she corrected him with a shy smile.

"Oh yes, yes it was.it took weeks to get the smell off." he said daring to meet her eye and she smiled warmly up at him.

But past words and hurt feelings kept them at a distance.it was better being at arm's length then getting hurt again. baring your heart to the one who had the most power to break it was silly.utterly ridiculous,

He nodded his head in resolve. vividly recalling that night.the night she had walked out on him. it wasn't until the next morning that he'd realized that they had broken up.

Reading him better then anyone she read his thoughts knowing full well he was about to Bolt.run and hide from their awkward and too brief encounter. 'the coward' she thought. inwardly cursing him. 

And with a parting look of longing.   
"have a good day Miss French." he said before quickly turning and running away from her.

She sighed and nodded her head. watching him walk away from her again. or was she the one who had walked away.somehow it didn't matter.

he unexpectedly stopped and turned to look back at her.making her heart beat quicken with hope.

If he didn't say something now he would lose her forever. swallowing his stubborn Pride and risking his heart.she was worth the risk he decided.

"Have dinner with me tonight." he said his dark brown eyes full of unguarded emotion.

"Like someplace way out town, where we wouldn't be seen." she asked throwing his past actions back at him.

"No, my place." he softly replied.

"Ok." she nodded her head in agreement.still hesitant.

"You never called." she said.

"I know, but you were the one that walked away." he retorted trying and failing to hold back his bitterness.

"I just wanted you to want us as much as I do." she said feeling small and unwanted by the one person she wanted the most.

He nodded his head seeing her so hurt and broken hurting his heart. "Come to dinner Belle, give me another chance." 

"Ok, but I meant what I said before. I don't want to live in the shadows.I want more then that." she said finding it in herself to do the brave thing and ask for a place in his life.

"Just give me another chance Belle, I don't want to lose you.you mean more to me then I can say." he said making as much of a declaration of love as he was capable of.

"You never lost me, you let me go." she said before turning and walking away from him.again, only this time he had hope that she would come back.she'd promised to come to dinner.she was giving him another chance and this time he was willing to try and be better.for them.for her,


End file.
